


Lucidity

by Pinkmink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmink/pseuds/Pinkmink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from latest episode Hells Angels - A few lucid thoughts from an angel trapped in the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucidity

“Cas…”

 

He could hear Dean's voice like a distant siren, calling to him. Everything around him was a banal, plain existence - the room, the television, all of it comfortable white noise. No pain. No guilt. As if he floated in lukewarm water. Images flashed on the screen had a hypnotic, soothing cadence. And that was fine for Cas - it was better than it had ever been.

 

But that voice. Deep, angry and broken. It poured into his ears, flooding his brain with cold, stark reality. He raised his head to it, taking a deep breath of acrid air. His heart started again with a slow thump, then again faster, harder. What was he doing here? And where was Dean? 

 

Blinking, he called his name - was that out loud? Could the righteous man hear his return? The need to see him, confirm his safety filled his every nerve ending with a hum. Save Dean.  _ Save him. _

 

With a blink again he saw him through his own eyes. Dean stood across a line of fire, his pale skin underlit. Why did he look so panicked? He called the angels name again, the word tumbling from his lips like a confession. The smell of sulfur burned Castiel's face as he held the hunter's gaze fast, trying to speak desperately - but no sound escaped. His heart thundered in his chest and pulled at him to reach across the licking flames, to grasp him in this lucid moment if only to reassure them both of their unspoken bond.  _ I always hear you Dean. Always. _

  
Hot fear struck him then and he remembered the deal he made as he felt Lucifer creep from the back of his brain, pushing out tendrils of calculated control. Shame, resentment and duty pulled him back - Dean deserved better than the shell that he was. At least he could give to the fight the one thing about him that was useful - his vessel. With one last look at the deep green eyes he burned to memory, he let go, falling back into the comfortable embrace of ignorance. He could distantly hear Lucifer mocking the righteous man but he could feel nothing again, and that was fine.


End file.
